Battle of The Primes
by IEatAtMondoBurger
Summary: Two years have past from where the film left off. Dave's life seems perfect on the surface, but dark forces are at work. On top of stress at his new job, will Dave be able to handle this new threat? Or will this be the demise of the Prime Merlinian... (T rating because of some swearing and dark themes)
1. Chapter 1: Umbrella

**A/N Hi there! Just here to say that this is my first fanfic to post on this site ever! I have uploaded fanfics on deviantART but I can honestly say that they're not ****_that _****great... plus the first stories' format wouldn't be accepted on here. Anyway, if you do have to comment ****keep it nice and/or helpful!**** Thanks! **

* * *

"Gah! I'm going to be late!" Dave raced back and forth around his apartment gathering scattered papers.

"Dave, maybe you should calm down before you hurt yourself." Balthazar cautioned, not even looking up from the encantas.

"No, I can't calm down because I'm going to be late for work again, because of you constantly insisting I have a training session when what I really needed to do was get ready for work." Dave complained, straitening his tie in the mirror.

"Oh, yes Dave, remember you have more training, since you cut the morning session so short…" Balthazar reminded, after sipping his coffee.

"What?!" His apprentice retorted with a familiar crack in his voice. He wasn't paying attention and hit his shin hard on the coffee table near the T.V., "Ow!" He shouted; the he stopped and rubbed his shin for a moment then quickly got up again and turned to Balthazar. "Uh, look, let's just talk about this later." He said, then he bolted out the door to work.

Balthazar sighed, sipped his coffee and turned the page of the encantas to the next. "I should've mentioned for him to bring an umbrella… feels like a really bad storm is coming this afternoon." He said to Veronica, who was watering the plants near the window.

"The boy has his own responsibilities- normal responsibilities. Let him be." She reasoned, softly.

Balthazar looked up from the encantas and to Veronica. "He's more then just a boy, and you know that. He's the -" He began.

"The Prime Merlinian. Yes, I know Balthazar, but you need to let him make his own decisions in his life and to decide what his main priorities are in life. Whether its being the Prime Merlinian or just trying to get to work on time." Veronica replied.

Balthazar couldn't respond, for he knew his wife was right. And even if he did have a response he wouldn't argue.

It had been two years after Balthazar and Dave faced, and defeated, Morgana. Ever since then, Dave's life had gotten better then when Balthazar had first came back into his life. Dave's powers had improved greatly, he seemed less stressed, his relationship with Becky had blossomed further, and no villainous sorcerers to mess any of it up. With Veronica helping Balthazar train Dave further, it seemed like Dave would go on to eventually marry Becky and have a normal life with her, like he wanted. But of course something still troubled Balthazar (and secretly Dave). It all seemed too good to be true. Balthazar wondered where Horvath had disappeared to or the Grimhold for that matter. It ate away at his thoughts and couldn't shake the thoughts away.

Later that morning, Dave was soon at his work. He cautiously walked to his cubical, making sure he wasn't seen by his boss' son, and assistant.

Too late.

* * *

"Stutler!" A thin and pale man barked from behind Dave, which made him jump a little and stand up from his seat.

Dave immediately looked at the man who startled him. "Mr. Conley Jr., good morning!" He greeted nervously.

"Don't give me that! You are fifteen minutes late; and you better give me a hell'a of good excuse for today's tardiness." Mr. Conley Jr. hissed.

"I-uh-I-um…" Dave stammered.

"Wait! Let me guess, Your uncle again?" Mr. Conley Jr. interrupted; extremely annoyed with Dave.

Dave's eyes grew wider and, without saying a word, he nodded quickly.

"Well, spit it out! What was wrong with him today?" The junior boss scolded.

Dave quickly made up the best excuse he could even though he knew his track record for telling a good lie, was non-existent. "He fell. Broke his shin-bone. I had rush him to the hospital."

Mr. Conley Jr. narrowed his gray-green eyes, giving him an icy glare. For he didn't believe Dave for one second. "You are very lucky that I'm not in charge, Stutler! And that my farther thinks you're an asset to the company so he won't fire you for the reasons I would. So before the time I DO become in charge, you should hope that you will NOT make me look bad." The man quietly threatened in Dave's face before turning around to leave him at his cubical.

Dave finally slumped back down into his seat and exhaled as if he were holding his breath the whole time Mr. Conley Jr. was speaking with him. Then he looked around and a few of his co-workers were peering over their cubicles, at him. He knew what their stares meant. "Its true. My uncle fell and broke his shin bone." He repeated, with a shrug of his shoulders. They went back to work without giving him a response. Then he himself finally began to work.

Hours later Dave gathered his papers and left the office building and headed home. Waiting for a taxi in front of the building was a miserable time because it started to rain- hard. As soon as he got home minutes later, he wanted to dry off, fix himself something warm to eat, sit down on the couch and watch T.V. That didn't go his way however.

"Dave, before you get too comfortable, we still have our training session that you cut short this morning." His master reminded, sitting on the couch with his hat and trench coat on, ready to go.

"Why do look like you're going outside?" Dave asked.

"Because we are." Balthazar dryly answered.

"Its pouring rain outside!" Dave complained, extending his arm out; motioning towards the window.

"Which is why it is the best condition to teach you a new spell." Balthazar reasoned.

Dave couldn't argue anymore, not that he thought he'd win against him. "Fine!" He surrendered; putting his hands up, "But can I at least change into some dry cloths and have something warm to eat?" He asked.

"You can change, but we eat after." Balthazar replied.

Dave sighed and nodded and started down the hall to his room.

"Oh and Dave?…" Balthazar started.

Dave looked over his shoulder and raised a brow at his master.

"Don't forget an umbrella." Balthazar insisted.

Dave let out a frustrated sigh before replying, "Ok…" Then he continued down the hall to his room.

Moments later they were both outside on the roof. Balthazar had already made the Merlin Circle, it was burning bright and strong despite the pouring rain. Dave noticed that his master wasn't drenched. Balthazar saw the surprised and confused look on his apprentice's face and just chuckled.

"This is the new spell I want to teach you- well its not really new, because you've done it before, briefly. " Balthazar recalled. "Now I want you to keep the rain from soaking you." Balthazar

"Ok." Dave concentrated, but still cleared his mind; as he closed his actual umbrella. The rain wasn't getting him wet. He was performing the spell. He smiled, a little bit proud of himself and then looked at his master.

Balthazar returned with a smaller smile. "Well done," He started with a slight nod, "But we're not finished yet. Now, say you get caught in an alley with another sorcerer and its pouring rain, like this. Rain is very distracting, so what do you do? You shield yourself. This spell is good because it doesn't require a lot of your magic or concentration so you can evade or block your opponent's attack and you can even throw in some of your own as well." He explained.

Dave gave his master a worried look, not liking that last part. "You're not gonna…" He started; his voice cracking a little again.

Balthazar smiled mischievously and with his hands, generated a plasma-bolt and launched it towards his apprentice. Dave clumsily evaded, keeping his invisible umbrella up, though now realizing it was very difficult keeping it up. He retaliated by launching two plasma-bolts towards Balthazar. His master stood his ground and embraced for the impact. But Balthazar was shielded against the two bolts, and he still managed to keep himself dry, effortlessly.

"You want to try something else?" Balthazar asked.

"What!?" Dave answered.

Then Balthazar swirled out a blast of fire from his hands. Dave quickly stopped the flames, but the intensity of heat was too much; he redirected the flames to the left as he leaped out of the way; out of the Merlin Circle and landed hard on the wet concrete of the roof. He had dropped his shield and was, now, getting soaked by the rain. He cursed at himself and at the rain, then he picked himself off the ground. Balthazar looked at him with a little concern but Dave gave his master a nod that he was ok. But his palms were reddened; so hot that steam could be seen, coming off them, and his knees were now scratched up, throbbing like crazy, Balthazar could see that and he approached his apprentice and good friend.

"What's wrong, Dave?" He asked.

"Besides the fact that you were the Human Torch just then, I'm just peachy." Answered Dave, sarcastically, creating his invisible umbrella again.

Balthazar gave him 'the look' and replied, "I meant 'what's wrong,' because you haven't been yourself lately. And I was- uh-Veronica has been getting a little concerned." Balthazar said, trying not to seem too much like he was concerned, though he- very much- was.

Dave was a little surprised and then gave him a crooked smile for a moment then answered, "Uhmm… Its my job… a guy has been giving a hard time, its fine- I'm fine." Then Dave looked down at his watch - 6:30 pm. "Oh! Uh, Balthazar, I gotta call Becky. You think we can continue training tomorrow, ya know, since its going to be Saturday and I'm off work?" He asked.

Balthazar nodded, 'ok.'

Dave clasped his hands together and smiled, "Thank you. I promise, tomorrow; bright and early, we'll train." He promised.

"I'll hold you to it." Balthazar returned the smile as he followed him to the door, back inside.

Preparing dinner, Veronica looked over her shoulder and saw the two sorcerers walk into the apartment and noticed David was soaked and his pants had a little blood coming from the knees. She lidded one of the pots and turned to look at Balthazar, crossing her arms.

"If you don't mind I'll just… go to my room." Dave said, then headed down the hall to do just that.

"Bandage those knees!" Veronica called after him, taking her eyes off her husband for just a moment, then back again.

"Will do!" Dave replied and disappeared into the hallway.

"What happened?" Veronica asked sternly.

"He got hurt after he leaped out of the way when I hurled a stream of fire at him." Balthazar admitted, then looked away from her gaze.

Veronica relaxed her face and arms, and saw the worry on Balthazar's face. "What's wrong?" She asked, approaching him.

"I asked Dave why he hasn't been himself. He says it because of his work but I there is something else." Balthazar whispered.

"Let's try to talk to him after dinner." She replied, pushing back some of his long dirty blonde hair from his face then stroked his cheek, reassuringly. He gave her a little smile.

Dinner was quiet as Balthazar and Veronica watched Dave happily eat his dinner. He kept thinking about his phone conversation with Becky. Her radio show was getting more popular and she had told Dave that she would be earning more money, which meant that she would start looking for an apartment closer to him or a bigger one for the two of them. Finally, he might have a chance to live with her; the next big step, in the right direction, of the relationship. It took his mind off how he was feeling earlier- miserable. Because of his job that he's had for the past month, or so. It wasn't the job he was dreaming of when he first graduated college, but it paid well enough and it was all that was available.

As Dave thought about it, he hadn't notice himself slow down his eating and soon was shuffling the food around on his plate.

"David, is everything alright?" Veronica asked like a concerned mother.

"Hmm? Oh uh, yes. I'm fine I was just thinking." Dave replied.

"What about?" Balthazar butted-in.

"Well, Becky told me that her radio show is becoming more popular, so she'll be earning more money." Dave answered.

"That's wonderful news!" Veronica replied, delighted.

"But… something is bothering you?" Balthazar asked.

"I told you. I've just been having trouble with a man at my work." Dave repeated, a little annoyed.

"That can't be all that's troubling you?" Balthazar insisted.

"No, there's nothing else bothering me. Maybe, now, except for you." His apprentice protested

"I'm just trying to help, Dave." Balthazar insisted.

"Well, thanks _Dad_ but as I've told you, I'm fine." Dave replied sternly. Then he stood up from the table and calmed himself down enough to say, "I'm sorry Veronica, the meal was great, as always, but I've lost my appetite." He glared angrily at Balthazar, then he walked back to his room. The kitchen fell silent after a door slammed- Dave's door.

Balthazar and Veronica looked at each other; concerned.

"Maybe it better to wait, until he actually wants to speak with us. We shouldn't have pried anyway. And its my that's fault I'm the one that suggested we talk to him before he was ready to." Veronica admitted.

"Its both of our faults." Balthazar corrected, taking hold of her hand, "We both pried him, and we'll both take the blame." He added, kissing her hand.

"We'll apologize tomorrow before you two train. That is, if you two are still training tomorrow." Veronica teased.

Balthazar laughed lightly and then gave his wife a soft kiss on the lips this time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Prime Morganian

**A/N - Sorry for the little mess-up w/ the chapters. I'm still trying to figure out all of the chapter stuff out... please don't report me or anything! So anyway, enjoy! Also... I have a slight warning for this chapter; dark and some mature themes.**

* * *

It was very late that night when Maxim Horvath casually walked down a broken path towards a large old building covered in dried-up vines and surrounded by dead, brownish-yellow grass.

"This place should be bulldozed to the ground." He thought as he watched the numerous insects scurry across the path in front of him. Then he looked towards the building, "So, this is where I will find the prodigy… The Prime Morganian." He muttered to himself.

For the past two years Horvath had successfully hidden himself from his enemies, while he plotted his revenge but he knew he couldn't do this alone. He needed another apprentice, but wanted to choose more wisely this time. Someone smarter and someone that knew how to _really_ use their powers, unlike that Drake Stone. Only weeks after young David defeated Morgana, Horvath had a thought. "If there was a 'Prime Merlinian,' then there must be a counter-part; a Yin to David's Yang." That's when Horvath began his quest for the Prime Morganian."

He smirked and laughed in his throat. The thought of him finding the Prime Morganian in less time than it took Balthazar to find David, was priceless. "Oh, the sad irony for you, my old foe." He thought. But now his search was about to be over- his time for hiding was over.

The closer Horvath came to the building, the less he wanted to be there. After all it was an insane asylum he was walking towards. Even a sorcerer like him with all his experience and power, he strangely felt uneasy. He focused for a moment, then the jewel on top of his cane glowed its bright-blue, glow. As he approached the front steel double-doors, he stopped for a moment. Then he heard a short loud buzz sound, then of one click and he continued to walk into the building as the doors opened.

The smell of urine, blood, and bleach filled the air but the floors and walls were clean. Both were in some bright shade of white, in exception for the chess pattern of pale blue tiles on the floor.

He stopped again for a moment at a black directory with white letters and numbers, and scanned it. "_Third floor - Woman's Ward._" He read in his head, then continued walking. He passed a security window and saw that the guards and nurses that were in the small room, were asleep- his spell had worked. Then he past some of the patient's rooms and peeked in through the little windows, only some of them were asleep, though they didn't matter to him.

After an elevator ride up to the third floor he spotted another security window, only this time he went inside the little room, and picked up a list of names which he scanned. "_Madison Hyde- Room A113_." Horvath smirked. He had found her, at last. He put down the list back on the table and hurried out of the little room, and down the hall. He didn't like to be in small rooms like that for very long; remembering the Grimhold and the Urn; making him shutter a little, just thinking about it. Minutes past and finally made it to the room belonging to Madison Hyde. He entered.

Horvath held out his cane, allowing it to glow, giving him some light. Then he saw a figure of young woman lying on a small bed, on the left-side corner of the room, sleeping soundly. He stepped closer towards the woman. The first thing he noticed about the her, were the dark scars on her right arm. "Must've been self-inflicted." He thought, then notice that the scars spelled a word downwards. "**MONSTER**." He read. He raised a brow at this, then looked to the woman's face. Her forehead was lightly sweaty and her hair was messy, spread out on her pillow. Despite all this, she wasn't what she labeled herself as. She was the opposite- she was quite pretty. Then her eyes started moving under her eye-lids and then sleepily opened at the light that was shining near her face.

Madison Hyde immediately noticed a well dressed man with a glowing-blue cane in hand, standing near her bedside and shot up from her lying position. She breathed heavily as she stared, wide-eyed and startled.

Horvath lessened his brow a little as he still was confused about the girl, ignoring her frightened stare.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, breaking Horvath's train of thought and the silence.

Horvath blinked and replied, "Maxim Horvath. I'm an old acquaintance of a relative of yours."

"I don't have any family…" Madison spoke more firmly, but Horvath could hear a bit of sadness and guilt in her voice.

"But you still have her blood running through your veins, no matter how small of a trace it is." Horvath hinted, making it known to her that he knew who, and what, she was.

She glared at him, and swallowed. She closed her eyes for a moment, then sighed and opened her eyes again. "What do you want?" She asked, in an emitting tone.

Horvath held back a grin and replied, "I ask for your help and to be my apprentice." Horvath finally turned on the lights causing Madison to wince and shield her eyes for a moment.

Horvath noticed drawings in organized squares on the walls. The glow from his cane dimmed as he looked at them. Most of them looked like illustrations from the encantas. They had dates and stated the age- from orders for her to do so by the asylum. The ages ranged from eight, to twenty-one years-of-age, and stopped there.

"And why would I do those things for you?" Madison asked, starting to climb off the bed.

Horvath turned back to her, his cane glowing in his hand. Madison froze at the edge of her bed; her hands trembling as she lowered them as they closed into fists and finally settled on her lap. She tried to free her arms but stayed stuck to her lap like glue; trying to move her whole body was useless as it felt like it weighed a ton, and pushed down on her shoulders and back; so much it hurt. She looked towards Horvath again frightened, breathing heavily. She thought the worst, as she saw him smirking at her. And cursed at her for allowing him to see that fear in the form of a tear that trickled down her cheek.

"If I wanted to kill you; I would've done it before you woke-up, silly girl." His smirk became a soft smile and wiped the lone tear off her cheek with one of his gloved hands.

Madison felt the weight lift off her body and she was able to move her arms again, but only to hug onto her legs that she pressed against her chest.

"You have nothing to fear of me." He reassured.

"Oh? Then what was _that_?" She asked.

"Well, you can never be too cautious." He dusted off a spot next to her and sat down. "Especially when the Prime Morganian is in the room." Answered Horvath.

Madison looked away from the man and stared down at the floor; brows furrowed. "That's not who I am- not anymore." She spoke harshly; again with hints of guilt and sadness.

"You can't stop being what you are." Horvath said.

"Then what stopped you?" Madison asked, now looking at him. Horvath raised a brow and a corner of his mouth formed a smile.

"So, you do know of me, I-" Horvath started.

"Answer the question." She cut him off, sternly. Horvath's smile disappeared; now giving Madison a surprised but annoyed glare.

"I didn't _stop_, I just changed sides." He answered, finally.

"Why?" Madison questioned again.

Horvath's face relaxed a little and replied, "My best friend betrayed me."

He didn't know why he answered her last question. He noticed that the woman had relaxed her arms and legs; which now hung off the side of the bed. He looked at her scared arm again. "Tell me… Why do you have that carved into your arm?" He asked, changing the subject.

Madison hid the arm from his sight, ashamed. "Because that's what I am. A monster…" She replied.

"That's not telling me anything." Horvath retorted. Madison couldn't reply and just stared at him. "Because I don't even see a _hint_ of a monster, you claim to be." He added, staring into her bright turquoise eyes.

"I never said it was on the outside." She said softly. Then she place a hand over her heart.

Horvath rose a brow at her. "A mystery, this girl..." He thought. Then he stood up from the bed. "Well, if you're not going to help me, then I guess there is no more point in me remaining here. Good-bye." He spoke nonchalantly as he held out his hand.

Madison stared suspiciously, shifting her gaze from the held-out hand, then to Horvath's calm and soft smiling, face; and back. But despite her suspicions she shook the hand. Surprisingly, nothing happened.

He let go, turned, and began walking to the door.

In those few moments, something spoke to Madison- something she'd thought she gotten rid of years ago. "Maddie, what are you doin'!" The voice snapped, almost sounding like a snarl from an animal. "You are _not_ letting opportunity slip from me!" The voice spoke again, but louder, so much in fact, that it made Madison's ears hurt sharply for a moment. Madison shut her eyes and held her head.

"Stop it..." She whispered to the voice, harshly.

Horvath looked over his shoulder for a moment. He saw the young woman in pain but noticed her shadow was very dark, elongated, and hovering over Madison. But more disturbingly the shadow had eyes which glowed a ghostly bright white. His cane glowed as he raised it up to the shadow. Suddenly, it vanished. Horvath came to Madison's side and knelt. "I can help you..." He whispered.

Madison looked up at him in tears.

"But only if you help me..." He added.


End file.
